The Projectionist
is an antagonist that appears in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Resembling an ink figure with a projector for a head, he was the result of what happened to Norman Polk. Background Description The Projectionist is a humanoid-like creature that is nearly completely covered in ink and has a projector for a head. Several long, black wires hang out from the back of his head and seem to be attached to his back. He has a film reel stuck into his left shoulder. The Projectionist also seems to have rolled-up sleeves and a rolled-up pant leg. He has a speaker coming from his chest and wears a pair of large boots. Behavior The Projectionist has the ability of projecting light from the projector where his head should be, similar in use of an actual flashlight. If Henry is caught by the Projectionist's light or shoots him with the Tommy Gun while not noticing, the Projectionist emits a roar-like screech and proceeds to chase after Henry. Henry can avoid being seen by the Projectionist by hiding in one of the Little Miracle Stations in the maze-like area. Henry can attack the Projectionist with the Gent pipe, the axe from Cohen's room or the Tommy Gun if equipped until he dies. This may be difficult as the Projectionist is very tough, fast and the ink-flooded rooms may limit Henry's mobility. Using the Gent pipe, it takes more or less 72 hits to kill the Projectionist. Upon death, the light from his projector head turns off and lets out an inhuman, high-pitched wail while falling forward to the ground. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall From Level 11, Henry first sees him wandering slowly in the waiting room while doing errands for [["Alice"|"Alice"]]. Upon entering the room, the Projectionist will be gone, when he walks to the closed gate. Later, "Alice" sends Henry to the lowest level at Level 14 to collect the five inky hearts. She warns him to stay out of the Projectionist's light, as he wanders along the corridors. The Projectionist wanders through the maze-like area of the inky abyss, usually in a linear path. Henry will have a choice of either running and/or hide from the Projectionist, or kill him with the Gent pipe, axe or the Tommy Gun. Trivia * Killing the Projectionist will unlock the "Norman's Fate" achievement. * The Projectionist's chase theme is "Reel Fear". * He is the second employee to be seen corrupted by ink, the first being Sammy Lawrence. * The Projectionist seems to be deaf as he is not able to hear the splashes of ink Henry causes. This further supports the need of the projector on his head. * The Projectionist is the only enemy whose corpse never disappears after being killed. * Sometimes, there is a bug that causes the Projectionist to get stuck in one corner of the maze while his walking animation kept going. Though he never goes to chase after Henry when getting caught. * Originally, the Projectionist was discarded during the production of the game, but was put back in again. ** This is due to it being fun to hide from him. *If "Bendy" is near the Projectionist while still in the waiting room, he will become covered in "Bendy's" ink-web. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males